Secrets and Truths
A Letter to The Society of Ether December 2nd, 2021 The Society of Ether 1st Victoria Station Subject: Extradition of STEPHANIE LE CLERC To Whom It May Concern: On December 2nd 2021 Antwerp Construct, according sections 93 et al of the Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947 and representing the Technocratic Union in this matter, have issued an order to surrender Stephanie Le Clerc to the custody of the Society of Ether, for the crimes of *Murder of a peer among their kind; *Murder of multiple members of the sleepers; *Gross Criminal Negligence; *Unsanctioned acts of war against one not currently engaged in active warfare. This order of surrender was placed into immediate effect, and this letter should accompany the prison transport agent delivering Stephanie Le Clerc into your custody. Accompanying this letter are appendices regarding the paperwork filed as per section 92 of the Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947, as well as any related evidential material that was currently available to be thus shipped. We stand ready to assist you with any questions in relation to this matter, Sincerely, Nicole Taylor Investigator, Antwerp Construct/Void Engineers Selected appendixes: Appendix A PROVISIONAL WARRANT FOR ARREST UNDER TRADITION-TECHNOCRATIC ACCORDS OF 1947 (Section 93(2), 201, Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947) Filed under EXTRADITION CASE EXC-U21034 TO: ALL TECHNOCRATIC PERSONELL On DECEMBER 2ND 2021, the Tradition of THE SOCIETY OF ETHER applied for a provisional warrant under section 93-201 of the Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947 for the arrest of STEPHANIE LE CLERC, ANTWERP, THE SOCIETY OF ETHER (Tr.). The information provided in support of the application states that -- (a) STEPHANIE LE CLERC stands accused of the following offences among THE COUNCIL OF NINE MYSTICAL TRADITIONS: :MURDER of a peer among their kind; :MURDER of multiple members of the sleepers; :GROSS CRIMINAL NEGLIGENCE; :UNSANCTIONED ACTS OF WAR against one not currently engaged in active warfare; (b) on DECEMBER 2ND 2021, a directive to prosecute STEPHANIE LE CLERC in relation to the offences was issued by THE SOCIETY OF ETHER of THE COUNCIL OF NINE MYSTICAL TRADITIONS. I am satisfied that-- :(a) The directive to prosecute STEPHANIE LE CLERC was issued among THE SOCIETY OF ETHER by authorized parties having lawful authority to issue such directives; and :(b) STEPHANIE LE CLERC is in the custody of THE TECHNOCRATIC UNION; and :© There are reasonable grounds to believe that-- ::(i) STEPHANIE LE CLERC is an extraditable person within the meaning of section 91 of the Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947; ::(ii) The offences for which STEPHANIE LE CLERC is sought are extradition offences within the meaning of section 92 of the Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947; and :(d) It is necessary or desirable that a warrant for the arrest of STEPHANIE LE CLERC be issued urgently. I DIRECT YOU TO ARREST STEPHANIE LE CLERC and bring her before any Construct director as soon as possible to be further dealt with in accordance with the Accords. DATED at Antwerp this 3rd day of December 2021 LEVI, Director of Antwerp Construct On behalf of THE SYMPOSIUM of EUROPE NORTHWEST Appendix B WARRANT FOR DETENTION (Section 94, Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947) (Sections 26(1)(a), 28(2), 46(1)(a) Extradition Directive 2008) Filed under EXTRADITION CASE EXC-U21034 TO: ALL TECHNOCRATIC PERSONELL AND TO: The Manager of Antwerp Technocratic Holding On December 2nd, 2021 the Tradition of the SOCIETY OF ETHER made a request under section 91 of of the Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947 for the surrender of STEPHANIE LE CLERC, ANTWERP, SOCIETY OF ETHER (Tr.) and on December 3rd, 2021 I issued a provisional warrant for the arrest of STEPHANIE LE CLERC. On December 3rd, 2021 I have determined, under section 92 of of the Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947 that STEPHANIE LE CLERC is eligible for surrender to the Tradition of THE SOCIETY OF ETHER in relation to the following offences: :MURDER of a peer among their kind; :MURDER of multiple members of the sleepers; :GROSS CRIMINAL NEGLIGENCE; :UNSANCTIONED ACTS OF WAR against one not currently engaged in active warfare; I DIRECT YOU, THE SAID TECHNOCRATIC PERSONELL, TO DELIVER STEPHANIE LE CLERC to the Manager of Antwerp Technocratic Holding; and I DIRECT YOU, THE SAID MANAGER OF ANTWERP TECHNOCRATIC HOLDING, TO RECEIVE STEPHANIE LE CLERC into custody and to detain her pending surrender to THE SOCIETY OF ETHER or discharge according to directives. DATED at Antwerp this 3rd day of December 2021 LEVI, Director of Antwerp Construct On behalf of THE SYMPOSIUM of EUROPE NORTHWEST Appendix C SURRENDER ORDER BY CONSTRUCT DIRECTOR UNDER PART 4 OF EXTRADITION DIRECTIVE 2008 (Sections 47 and 62, Extradition Directive 2008) Filed under EXTRADITION CASE EXC-U21034 TO: ALL TECHNOCRATIC PERSONELL AND TO: The Manager of Antwerp Technocratic Holding On December 2nd, 2021 a provisional warrant for the arrest of STEPHANIE LE CLERC of ANTWERP, THE SOCIETY OF ETHER (Tr.) was issued my me, Director of Antwerp Construct, under section 93 of the Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947 and was duly executed on STEPHANIE LE CLERC on December 3rd, 2021. On December 3rd, 2021 notice was given to THE SYMPOSIUM of EUROPE NORTHWEST under section 47 of the Extradition Directive 2008 but no order for the discontinuance of the proceedings was made. On December 3rd, 2021 I, Director of Antwerp Construct determined that STEPHANIE LE CLERC is eligible for surrender and a warrant was issued for the detention of STEPHANIE LE CLERC in ANTWERP TECHOCRATIC HOLDING under section 26(1) of the Extradition Directive 2008, pending surrender to THE SOCIETY OF ETHER or discharge according to directives. By a waiver dated December 1st, 2021 STEPHANIE LE CLERC has waived her right to apply for habeas corpus or to appeal the determination of Antwerp Construct. THE SYMPOSIUM of EUROPE NORTHWEST has received from me, Director of Antwerp Construct a copy of the warrant of detention, the record of the offences in relation to which the court has determined STEPHANIE LE CLERC is eligible for surrender, and other material referred to in section 93(b) of the Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947. STEPHANIE LE CLERC is currently detained at ANTWERP TECHOCRATIC HOLDING. I AM SATISFIED that an order for the surrender of STEPHANIE LE CLERC may now be made under sections 46 and 47 of the Extradition Directive 2008. I ORDER THE SURRENDER of STEPHANIE LE CLERC to THE SOCIETY OF ETHER to be dealt with there according to law in relation to the following offences: :MURDER of a peer among their kind; :MURDER of multiple members of the sleepers; :GROSS CRIMINAL NEGLIGENCE; :UNSANCTIONED ACTS OF WAR against one not currently engaged in active warfare; I ORDER YOU, the manager of ANTWERP TECHOCRATIC HOLDING to release STEPHANIE LE CLERC into the custody of any officer or agent within the meaning of section 3(1) of the Deviance Holding Directive of 1997. I AUTHORIZE any Technocratic agent to transport STEPHANIE LE CLERC in custody and, if necessary or convenient, to detain STEPHANIE LE CLERC in custody, for the purpose of enabling STEPHANIE LE CLERC to be placed in the custody of any agent of THE SOCIETY OF ETHER whom I authorize to take STEPHANIE LE CLERC into custody and transport out of Technocratic jurisdiction as soon as practical to THE SOCIETY OF ETHER. DATED at Antwerp this 3rd day of December 2021 LEVI, Director of Antwerp Construct On behalf of THE SYMPOSIUM of EUROPE NORTHWEST Appendix D WAIVER OF RIGHTS TO APPLY FOR HABEUS CORPUS OR TO LODGE APPEAL (Section 71, Extradition Directive 2008) Filed under EXTRADITION CASE EXC-U21034 On December 1rd, 2021 or any date thereafter Antwerp Construct shall likely determine that I, STEPHANIE LE CLERC, ANTWERP, THE SOCIETY OF ETHER (Tr.) will be eligible for surrender to THE SOCIETY OF ETHER in respect to the following offences: :MURDER of a peer among their kind; :MURDER of multiple members of the sleepers; :GROSS CRIMINAL NEGLIGENCE; :UNSANCTIONED ACTS OF WAR against one not currently engaged in active warfare; On December 1rd, 2021 I, STEPHANIE LE CLERC, ANTWERP, THE SOCIETY OF ETHER (Tr.) notified Antwerp Construct that I consent to surrender to THE SOCIETY OF ETHER in respect of the following offences: :MURDER of a peer among their kind; :MURDER of multiple members of the sleepers; :GROSS CRIMINAL NEGLIGENCE; A warrant shall likely be issued for my detention in ANTWERP TECHNOCRATIC HOLDING under section 26 of the Extradition Directive 2008, pending surrender to THE SOCIETY OF ETHER or discharge according to directives. I NOW WAIVE MY RIGHT--''' #To make an application for a writ of habeas corpus within 3 days after the issue of a warrant for my detention; and #To lodge an appeal under part 97 of the Tradition-Technocratic Accords of 1947 in relation to any offence or offences for which the court will determine that I am eligible for surrender. DATED at Antwerp this 1st day of December 2021 Signed by STEPHANIE LE CLERC in the presence of NICOLE TAYLOR who certifies that she has explained to STEPHANIE LE CLERC the effect and implications of the waiver. Appendix E, F (Primal energy readings of possible future Matter procedure spike in Antwerp, plus analysis) Appendix G Synopsis '''GENERAL AFFIDAVID I, the undersigned, Nicole Taylor, duly appointed agent of the Technocratic Union, residing in Antwerp, Belgium, on this day November 29th 2021, personally came before the undersigned notary, and under oath or affirmation make the following statements: On November 23rd, 2021 me and fellow agents were dispatched to investigate a possible future primal energy spike, likely attributable to a large matter procedure, at a restaurant on the Paardenmarkt. Arriving there, and before any investigation could begin, a large explosion devastated the building. In the aftermath, we found 6 dead and 23 wounded. Among the dead was Mireille Maes, known romantic interest of a fellow technocratic agent (hereafter named "Agent X"). Agent X himself was also found at the scene, holding Mireille Maes. Following initial triage measures, a quick investigation determined that the blast was centered on the table that Agent X and Mireille occupied during a dinner. Initial evidence on the nature of the explosion were inconclusive, with no traces of explosives found. Additionally, any enlightened procedures at the scene were rendered unusable. As there was a high probability that this was the result of a directed strike against Agent X, it was determined to extract Agent X from the scene into protective custody. Back at base, further analysis was hampered by a city-wide blackout of any enlightened procedures. Due to the timing, this was likely related to the explosion. Following strategic measures to ensure base security, one agent was sent out of the city to analyze the disruptive effect. A large bubble of interference surrounded the city, within which all procedures were jammed – the center of which fell precisely at the scene of the explosion. Meanwhile, myself and another agent went to retrieve Mireille's body, which, according to sources, puzzled investigators. Discussing the matter with the coroner, collaborated by internal pathologist, determined that no burn wounds were present, and the wounds were consistent with a powerful pressure wave completely surrounding the victim, inconsistent with any mundane explosion. Combined with the facts already known, the most likely source of the explosion was determined to be a large paradox backlash. Debriefing Agent X taught us that he did not utilize any procedures in the vicinity, either spatial or temporal. Additionally, no suspicious activity or use of procedures could be detected at the scene at the projected time of the primal energy spike (the explosion having happened an hour previous). An investigation of Mireille Maes's apartment was ordered to further determine what happened. On ascending the stairs to the apartment, I noticed an aberration in the building's makeup, pointing to a hidden area below the apartment. The apartment itself provided no further clues, except for a locked diary, taken for possible further examination. The hidden basement, however, showed an interesting scene; that of a Hermetic sanctum. Among the discovered items was a tome, opened on a "Straw to Gold" ritual; a hermetic version of a powerful procedure to turn common materials into precious metals. Following this discovery, the diary was examined. In it, Mireille describes her relationship with Agent X, showing no signs of any knowledge of his Technocratic affiliations. Furthermore, it described her plan to enact the "Straw to Gold" ritual that evening, to produce a ring to propose Agent X to marriage. Aside from the above, the diary mentioned a "Stephanie" as an associate, from the Society of Ether. She discussed Stephanie mentioning a plan to "kill some Technocrats". Following this lead, we located Stephanie's apartment. Securing it, we confronted Stephanie. In this confrontation, she discussed having learned of a high-placed Syndicate officer having a meeting in the restaurant where the explosion would later take place and having determined that a ritual was to take place there. Following this, she set out to disrupt the ritual in question. This disruption was the direct cause for the ritual to go so catastrophically wrong, as shown in the post-facto analysis filed for this case. While Stephanie was likely unaware of Mireille's involvement in the matter, she did with criminal negligence disrupt said ritual knowing the results could be catastrophic, and with full knowledge that said catastrophe would take place in the middle of a restaurant filled with members of the public at large. Signed and affirmed before me on November 29th, 2021 By Nicole Taylor Who proved to me on the basis of satisfactory evidence to be the person who appeared before me. :X Personally known :Or :_ Produced information :Or :X Bioprocedural analysis May Appendix H-K (Further affidavits) Appendix L, M, N (Audio log of initial and subsequent interrogation, including confession; sworn written confession) Appendix O (Diary extract, Mireille Maes) Appendix P, Q, R (Autopsy reports, Mireille Maes) Appendix S (Detailed statistical analysis of Paradox backlash following matter procedure) Appendix T (Crime scene blast analysis) Appendix U (Crime scene photos) ---- Epilogue Therapy Category:Season 4